chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Calwin
Lola Calwin (also known as The Green Queen) is a vampire and a Council member in the Firelock Coven. She was originally half vampire and half werewolf, until an event occurred that made her a full vampire. Lola had died in a miscarriage, but she lived on in the afterlife and then came to life. Lola has a mysterious personality and often likes to wander off around the grounds of the house. She spends a lot of time on her own, mainly due to her time being alone in the afterlife. She is often a misunderstood character as she can not always comprehend or explain the reasons for people's actions. Because Lola grew up in the afterlife, she is quite wise as she knows more than others believe. This is because she often spent a lot of time watching over people. She knows a lot about vampires and werewolves. History Lola had originally died in a miscarriage, and so she was born into the afterlife, able only to watch over living people. As a baby, she grew up in the care of her grandmother, who was the only person in the afterlife related to her. When Tracy, her mother, died, she looked after Lola until Lola went to meet her father, Jack, to take him over to the afterlife to join the rest of the family. However, Jack did not know who Lola was, never knowing that he actually had a child, or even knowing what was currently happening at that moment. He began speaking to Lola, and a connection with Lola and her father was formed. This connection prevented Lola from being able to return to the afterlife to guide her father there, and she was stuck in limbo with Jack. As a result, the only path for them to take was towards life, and somehow Lola managed to escape limbo with Jack. Lola was alive for her very first time. Once alive, Lola decided to test her strengths and capabilities. She began testing her gifts as she couldn't before, and started experiencing new things. A few days after, the coven managed to bring Lola's mother back to life too. Lola's name was then revealed by Tracy, as her father had previously been calling her Tracy Jnr because of her similarity to her mother. Shortly after Lola and her family got settled, Death came for her and her mother, wanting to take the victims who had escaped back to the afterlife. Lola was taken over by Death, but managed to escape him again with the help of Jack, Tracy, Tannith and Carita. Tannith's younger twin sister was reborn due to this victory. Months later, Lola then met Kirk Malus and imprinted upon him at first sight. He was the child of the previous vampire royalty, the Malus, and he came to join the Firelock coven with Lola. She fell deeply in love with him and then had their first child, Louise Malus-Calwin. Kirk also proposed to her and she accepted, but they never officially told anyone or made any wedding arrangements. A few years after the birth of her daughter and her father's death, her unknown brother came into contact with her. They fell apart and argued because she hadn't told Lotan about Jack's death, intensified after Lotan fought with Kirk and caused him to commit suicide. After Kirk escaped from Hell, he attempted to kill the siblings, blaming them both for his death, though he eventually forgave them. Lola and Lotan were then drawn together and met each other in Transylvania. The pair were both merged together into one body in an attempt to settle their differences and later were split back. When this event took place the outcome was different, although not noticeable for the pair at first. It was discovered that Lola had lost her half werewolf side and gained her brother's half vampire side. Her brother gained her half werewolf side and lost his half vampire side. Lola now was a full vampire. Soon, she then gave birth to her two boy twins, Roland and Mason. She realised that they were both opposite in some ways, in the way they both behaved, the way they acted and also the use of their gifts. Lola realised that she'd lost her additional gifts and her connection to the afterlife, soon after being separated from her brother, though the loss was in truth due to a werewolf losing control after her imprint died. Lotan lost his abilities also. Soon after, Lola grew more aware of events elsewhere in the world and how other vampires lived. She became a Council member for the coven and grew worried about the potential threats out in the world, growing the alias known as the "Green Queen" for the first time. By transforming into the "Green Queen", Lola helps to fight against evil, and kills rogue vampires. She does this in order to stop the secret of vampires from getting out as well as to save lives. As the "Green Queen", she wears her disguise, which is a red hooded jacket, black boots and a green mask that only reveals her eyes and mouth. In disguise as the "Green Queen", Lola seems to be stronger, faster and more skilled at fighting, in addition to regaining her previous werewolf-like traits. An explanation for this could be because Lola still has her werewolf instincts and characteristics although her physical werewolf capabilities have gone. However Lola is only able to gain those werewolf traits when she is in the disguise as the "Green Queen", and when she is not in the disguise she only has her normal vampiric traits and gifts. This may be because that she can only emotionally connect to her werewolf side through her alias, or may be the forming of an alter-ego. However, this unknown. The manifestation of her alias began overwhelming her and she planned to help the Children Of The Moon in the battle, instead of her own coven. She then changed her mind, after weighing up the consequences and possible results of her actions. However the manifestation of the "Green Queen" continued, and her thoughts seemed to become different to how Lola would usually act. Lola decided to visit a vampire named Seline for advice. Upon arrival Seline was not pleased, originally thinking that she had came to kill her, due to Lola executing many vampire friends of Seline whom fed on humans. Seline offered to help Lola and revealed, using her special gift, that Vlad Tepes had created her alter ago of "Green Queen", and that after his death she was at risk of losing control over the alter ego and losing her identity completely, since Seline could no longer see any clear path for her future. A call was made for her, weeks after, for an invitation to a vampire meeting in Paris. Lola attended and was asked to help and give guidance to a fellow vampire named Leon Biniski. Whilst in France, Lola met Owain Walters, a member of the previous Braşov Coven. She killed him with the help of Leon. Leon revealed that he knew of the coven, being that his sister had also been a member. He went to explain that he knew of a previous "Green Queen" too and that she was in fact a beautiful vampire and the deceased wife of Vlad Tepes himself. However it remained unknown to Leon and everyone else what purpose Vlad had in manifesting the identity of the "Green Queen" within Lola. After Lola's short disappearance, the coven and her family had gotten slightly concerned. When a vampire called Auric Sparrow met her son, Mason, Auric told him the concerns of other vampires about the coven. Mason grew worried and went to find out about the threat. Whilst searching for answers, Mason came across an ancient story of three sisters who once ruled and embodied the vampiric world, this included the threat "Blue Dawn", "Red Shadow" and the previous "Green Queen". Vampire Lola is now a full vampire and has natural golden eyes. As a vampire Lola has light skin that is smooth and soft, differing from normal human skin and even vampiric skin. Lola has the same vampiric characteristics as most vampires and can move up to speeds of 100 miles per hour. She is so fast then when she runs she leaves behind a blur. Vampires are naturally strong and Lola is strong enough to cripple a car with ease. She is not the strongest or fastest in the coven, as there are many who are bigger and stronger than herself, but she is one of the most beautiful vampires in the coven and even in the world. Special Gifts Mediumship When coming from the after life into the real world, Lola displayed that, like several other vampires and werewolves, she had unique special gifts. She showed that she was capable of seeing and communicating to the dead whilst in the real world. This was a connection that remained with her, from being born in the afterlife, thus allowing her to be able to speak with those who are dead. This gift of mediumship came in handy as she was capable of talking to those who could give her insight to knowledge. She also used the ability to communicate with her mother, which led to Tracy also being revived. Although others believed that Lola would often talk to herself whilst roaming the gardens, she may well have in fact been talking to spirits. Lola has since lost this connection. Agrokinesis A special vampiric or werewolf gift that she possessed was to be able to manipulate the ground and flowers. Although at first she was only able to control, grow and manipulate plants, she was very skilled in doing so and developed this gift to an amazing degree. Later on as the gift developed, she showed that she could control the earth, being able to generate tremors and sink holes and alter the earth's fertility. She then lost this gift when her ability was removed, alongside the gifts of other vampires. Coven Lola came to be a member in the Firelock Coven. She gained entrance to the coven, as her father was a member. Although unusual for a 'shapeshifter' werewolf to be a part of a coven, instead of a pack, her father was one of the Council members for the coven. Lola joined too, as she lived in the house along with her mother and father. After the death of her father, Lola became more involved and even took over her father's absence of being a council member. The members of the Firelock Coven are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Phoebe Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Stella Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Levi Capet *Chase Capet *Vyasah Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet Physical Appearance Lola is a naturally beautiful woman and now that she has become a full vampire it has enhanced her beauty, greatly. She is described as being "stunning" and "beautiful" and having a striking appearance. Lola has wavy blonde hair that flows naturally in front of her that matches her majestic golden eyes. She inherits her beauty from her parents, and her children have shown to inherit her beauty too along with their father's. Lola seems to be more attractive now she is a full vampire and is described as having soft skin like butter that is more desirable. She is not cold or as pale as other vampires but seems to have a different skin tone than humans. Lola's beauty has been compared to the previous "Green Queen", who was known to be one of the most beautiful vampires ever in existence. This may also be a reason for why she was made the "Green Queen" also, as she had some similar physical characteristics or beauty like the previous. Etymology The name Lola has various meanings, from meaning "little woman" to "strong woman". This may in fact reflect how Lola is a strong character even for her size. The Spanish meaning is "sorrow" and the Sanskrit meaning is "moving to and fro", which could show how Lola has moved from the after-life to real life or even how she has moved from being half vampire and half werewolf to being a full vampire. The meaning of "sorrow" could be linked to her grief over losing her father as this was a big impact upon her. Her surname, Calwin, is a French name which means "bald". Her alias of the "Green Queen" is adopted from the previous "Green Queen" and could represent many things. The colour green could represent her previous ability of being able to manipulate plants and the earth, as the colour green symbolises life, nature and fertility. The colour green also means balance. This could be of Lola's balance in life, in acceptance of being who she is and what she is. Her name of being a "Queen" could represent her being royalty as a Council member, or being the controller of nature. It could also represent her being one of the main peace-keepers in the world. "Green Queen" could also mean a young or inexperienced queen, and refer to the fact that she is the youngest member of the Firelock Council. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Type 2